


Peppermint

by WaywardFairchild



Series: Holiday Collection 2020 [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Peppermint, peter parker can't have peppermint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Peter thinks Harry likes Peppermint. Harry thinks Peter Peppermint.
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Series: Holiday Collection 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037919
Kudos: 27





	Peppermint

Harry and Peter were lucky to be together. Peter loved Harry and he always made sure Harry got what he wanted. Harry did the same thing with Peter. Maybe that’s why it took them too long to realize that they were sacrificing something. Harry loved peppermint-flavored stuff, in Peter’s mind. Peter hated peppermint though. It might have been the spider genes but Peter and peppermint did not mix. He couldn’t stand the scent but for Harry, he learned to deal with the peppermint on his lips. The boy was obsessed with peppermint gum that choked Peter but he dealt with it for Harry. Peter loved Harry but his gum choice was the worst. Peter couldn’t stand it. Peter couldn’t tell Harry though because he didn’t want Harry to leave him for something so small as a dislike of his favorite gum.

“Maybe you should just tell him,” Ned had told Peter once. Peter looked at him like he was crazy. Harry wouldn’t understand. So Peter made sure Harry had his peppermint gum and candies and Harry always smiled and thanked him. Peter didn’t know how long he could put up with the peppermint flavor. It was disgusting. 

“Hey, so I made some hot cocoa?” Harry said as Peter and he was sitting at Harry’s one day. Peter smiled as he took a sip before spitting it out and looking at Peter disgusted.

“What did you put in it?” Peter asked. Harry seemed surprised.

“It's just Hot Cocoa with peppermint flakes,” Harry said. “I just add the peppermint flakes. I figured since you liked peppermint so much.”

“Why do you think I like peppermint?” Peter asked.

“Because you are always bringing me peppermint gum and candies,” Harry said.

“I only bring those because I thought you liked peppermint,” Peter said. Harry started laughing.

“I only ate them because I thought you were obsessed with peppermint,” Harry said. Peter looked at him surprised.

“I can’t stand it. It’s disgusting,” Peter said. 

“Then I will chew more fruity gums,” Harry said before taking the cup from Peter. “How about I make us a fresh batch of hot cocoa without the peppermint and we watch crappy Christmas movies and mock how bad they are?” Peter nodded as Harry left to go make a fresh batch of hot cocoa while Peter thanked his lucky stars that he was dating a guy like Harry. Harry felt special to have Peter as well as he went and made them both a fresh pot of hot cocoa. 


End file.
